Análisis de trabajo
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Tenía una razón en especifico, para hacer mis viajes a Konoha, ya que no por nada le había pedido a mi hermano Gaara el Kazekage, que me nombrara embajadora de Suna… y esa razón tenía que ver, con los análisis que hacía en compañía con el ninja más vago de Konoha. Es que era mi parte favorita del trabajo. Subido de tono.


**Lo primero, Sasuke-kun no es mio! TToTT Ni Shikamaru, Itachi Gaara o mi querido Neji, hmp… estos son de Kishimoto, solo en fantasías Sasuke es mío :(**

**Summary: **Tenía una razón en especifico, para hacer mis viajes a Konoha, ya que no por nada le había pedido a mi hermano Gaara el Kazekage, que me nombrara embajadora de Suna… y esa razón tenía que ver, con los análisis que hacía en compañía con el ninja más vago de Konoha. Es que era mi parte favorita del trabajo.

**Análisis de trabajo.**

POV Temari.

Estaba instalándome en la habitación que siempre se me es asignada cuando hago mis viajes a Konoha y es que el Kazekage de Suna, mi hermano Gaara ya no le extrañaba siempre que le pedía que toda misión que tuviera que ver con ir a Konoha, se me fuera asignada a mi; es más hasta embajadora de Suna me había nombrado, eso hacía mucho más fácil la excusa que decía, cada vez que algún shinobi de la hoja me preguntaba el porqué de mis constantes visitas. En mi hogar era muy diferente, pues aunque me diera vergüenza admitirlo mis hermanos, sabían perfectamente la razón de mis constantes viajes y ninguno me decía nada, hacía tiempo que sospechaban los sentimientos que poseía yo hacia el genio vago del clan Nara o el bebe llorón como le decía yo; pero tenía que admitir que de bebe no tenía ni el nombre.

Una vez que termine de desempacar mi mochila de viaje, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento, ya tenía una pequeña sospecha de quien podía ser y el solo pensarlo hacia que sintiera mi rostro caliente y mariposas en el estomago, pero rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos, tachándolos de débiles y nada propio de mi personalidad; volviendo en calma abrí la puerta, haciendo que mis sospechas se hicieran realidad, ya que ahí estaba el, Shikamaru Nara el más perezoso y atractivo shinobi que había, amigo y en un futuro posiblemente cercano algo más. Con ese pensamiento y nueva meta le sonreí con superioridad y orgullo, mientras veía su típica cara de aburrimiento y una ceja enarcada al ver mi sonrisa, pero luego solo suspiro.

**Hola vago, como estas?- **lo salude aun sonriendo y apartándome de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

**Mujer problemática, estoy bien- **saludo este adentrándose en la habitación, de manera perezosa**- y tú ya desempacaste tus cosas?**

**Si y a que debo el honor de tú visita?- **le dije en divertida inocencia, que por supuesto él no se creyó.

**Mendokusai, mujer… a que crees?- **dijo con aburrimiento mirando hacia la ventana por la cual se veían las nubes**- se supone que soy el encargado de "acompañarte" en tus visitas de embajadora.**

**Jajajaja no cambias vago perezoso- **me burle, para luego acercarme a el de manera lenta y provocativa, causando un imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro.**- entonces porque no me "acompañas", mientras leemos unos documentos?- **finalice mientras, pasaba "accidentalmente" mis manos por sus fuertes brazos.

**Emm… tsk da igual.- **dijo volteando el rostro, con molestia.

**Ja bien esperame, me pondré algo más… comodo.-** dije esto último en un tono más seductor y me encaminaba a la habitación.

Antes de entrar a la habitación creí escuchar un _problemático _de parte de mi acompañante, pero lo decidí ignorar, acercándome a mi maleta escogí un kimono corto un poco arriba de las rodillas de color lavanda y unos detalles en negro en la mangas y cuellos en cual tenía una abertura considerable y dejaba a la imaginación una pequeña parte de mi escote, jajaja ya quería ver yo que tanto llegaba la imaginación de mi vago, con este vestido; porque de que lo provocaba lo provocaba, a como me llamaba Sabaku no Temari.

Al salir de la habitación lo vi sentado en uno de los sillones próximos a la ventana mirando las nubes pasar tan tranquilamente que de no ser porque tenía los ojos abiertos hubiera jurado que se había dormido, este no se había percatado de mi presencia todavía así que pude verlo más detenidamente sin que se diera cuenta, no traía su típico chaleco verde, sino que usaba una camisa negra manga larga que se le pegaba a su torso bien trabajado, para ser un perezoso, tenía los músculos marcados pero no exagerados la banda de su aldea la traía amarrada a su brazo, aparte usaba sus típicos pantalones y sandalias ninjas; su cabello como siempre amarrado en una coleta alta de color azabache, su rostro era sumamente hermoso, masculino y atractivo, nariz recta, labios carnosos y pequeños, y sus ojos cafés, con esa mirada tan desinteresada y aburrida ante todo, pero que sentía que cuando se trataba de mi esa mirada pasaba a ser otra cosa, que me causaba escalofríos agradables en la espalda, todo en ese hombre era sumamente sensual y atrayente.

**Ya has dejado de mirarme, mujer?- **me saco de mis pensamientos Shikamaru, sin voltear a verme "_rayos me había atrapado"_ , pensé sonrojada.

**Ni que fueras la gran cosa vago- **le respondí altanera, pero vaya que mentía _"él si, era la gran cosa"._

Este suspiro, mientras giraba el rostro para verme, al parecer iba a decirme algo pero, se quedo en silencio en cuanto me vio, hasta podía jurar que me comía con la vista ya que me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, causándome un sonrojo ante su mirada y mucha satisfacción al saberme deseada por él.

**Ya has dejado de mirarme, vago?- **lo pinche con sus mismas palabras, pero este ni se inmuto, ni disimulo sus miradas intensas ante mis palabras, causándome un poco de nerviosismo.**- tenemos trabajo que hacer.-** dije mientras le daba la espalda y sacaba los documento que había que revisar, podía sentir su mirada puesta en mi, así que siguiendo mi plan de seducción o algo así, me incline para "buscar los documentos que me hacían falta" y así darle una buena vista.

Al tener los documentos en mano, me di la vuelta encontrándomelo, con la cara de lado sonrojada y un extraño brillo en está, sonreí por eso y cuando volvió a mírame, camine de manera sensual hasta sentarme en el sillón frente al suyo y sonreírle de manera coqueta.

**Toma Shi-ka-maru-** le dije acariciando cada letra de su nombre al decirlo y extendiéndole unos documentos el cual los tomo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así pasamos el tiempo leyendo los documentos y estrategias de batalla de las aldeas aliadas, entre miradas fugaces, roces de manos, sonrisas coquetas y seductoras, debes en cuando me inclinaba a "alcanzar" alguno de los documentosmás alejados para darle una vista del escote de mi vestido, el cual más de una vez lo encontré admirando más de lo debido, también a veces el me atrapaba mirando su pecho musculoso, mientras me imaginaba acariciándolo y es que Shikamaru no era nada tonto no por nada tenía el titulo de genio estratega, el maldito vago tenía un trasero que para que te cuento y hacía gala de ello cada vez que se levantaba para ordenar alguno de los documentos, traer nuevos o cuando se volteaba para ir a beber agua y para mi desgracia o bendición, mis ojos no se posaban en otra parte cada vez que él se levantaba y yo sabía que él lo hacía a propósito, y no dejando vencerme por él, cuando este se sentó nuevamente, cruce mis piernas de manera provocativa, dándole buena vista de mis piernas, las cuales años atrás en los exámenes chuunin de nuestra generación, él dijo que eran feas, pero tan parece que por como las miraba detenidamente no le parecían nada feas, eso me hizo sonreír y este se dio cuenta.

**Que es tan gracioso mujer?- **dijo con voz ronca y una ceja enarcada causándome ardor en el vientre.

**Nada vago… es solo que creo que ahora mis piernas no te parecen feas, o si?- **le dije burlona viendo el efecto que tenían mis palabras en el, ya que el rostro de le puso un poco rosado y trago grueso.

**Porque lo dices problemática mujer?- **dijo desviando un poco el rostro mirándome de reojo.

**Es que acaso todavía crees que son feas Shika-kun?- **pregunte de manera inocente y seductora, mientras caminaba hasta sentarme en la mesa que nos separaba, encima de los documentos que leíamos, inclinándome un poco hacia él y cruzando las piernas en una clara invitación a responder, casi pude jurar el verlo que este sonreía de lado.

**Pues…-** dijo este levantándose del sillón hasta acercarse a mí, se inclino hasta poder oler su perfume tan varonil a menta y madera del bosque, nuestras respiraciones casi se mezclaban, cerré de manera instintiva los ojos al sentir su aliento chocar con mi oreja y una de sus fuertes manos posarse en una de mis piernas y la otra en mi cintura acercándome más a él**- eso tendría que analizarlo yo cierto? Temari- **dijo casi en un gemido, a la vez que me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, dejándome fuera de combate que todavía pensaba en lo extremadamente sexy que sonó mi nombre de sus labios.

**Mmm…s-si, e-so creo.- **tartamudee como tonta, pero es que estaba atontada con todo el!me era imposible pensar con claridad por su cercanía ya que me besaba desde la oreja hasta el mentón de mi barbilla, lo sentí sonreír.

**Me parece bien mujer, pero desde ya te digo que me tomo las cosas con mucha calma y me gusta analizar todo muuuyyyy a fondo- **dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo muda y en sus ojos había deseo y otro sentimiento que hizo que el corazón me latiera rápido**-… pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que no te aburrirás.- **finalizo con una sonrisa de lado, mirándome a los ojos, a lo que yo solo pude sonrojarme por su indirecta, para luego sonreír orgullosa y coqueta como solo yo podía.

**Bueno vago no se qué es lo que esperas- **dije dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, dejándolo con ganas**- y no te preocupes tú tampoco, te ayudare con lo que necesites, para llevar a cabo tú "investigación"… y por el tiempo, puedes quedarte toodaa la noche si quieres Shikamaru.- **finalice coqueta.

Este ni lento ni perezoso se abalanzo a mis labios, degustándolos de manera lenta y calmada tan malditamente desesperantes, para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca haciéndome explotar en sensaciones, mientras acariciaba mis piernas bajo el kimono; sin despegarse de mis labios me alzo en el aire y cuando el oxigeno nos hizo falta, me dijo al oído haciéndome estremecer

**Pues comencemos a trabajar Temari, ya verás que después de "mi análisis" solo recordaras una palabra- **dijo en mi oído mientras, seguía llevándome a la habitación en sus brazos, sin dejar de acariciarme las piernas, haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos.

**Amm… mmm… Po-porque?- **dije con dificultad para entenderle**- Cu-cual?**

Al llegar a la habitación me acostó en la cama y se puso encima mío sin dejar de acariciarme y besar y lamer mi cuelo, causándome gemidos involuntarios, sujetándome de su cabellera, para que no se detuviera; este sin dejar de repartir besos húmedos en mi cuello, llego hasta mi oreja la cual mordió y dijo.

**Es que te dejare afónica de tanto que gritaras **_**"Shikamaru", solo por mi.- **_demando autoritario.

**Hmm… solo por ti **_**Shikamaru.- **_finalice mientras nos volvíamos a besar con deseo y amor.

Y es que no mentía cuando decía que seriamos "algo más" en un futuro muy cercano; además no estaba de más decir que me encantaban los "análisis", que hacía con Mi vago… era la mejor parte de mis viajes a Konoha.

Fin.

_**Reviews xfa… no sean malitas.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que este OS me quedo un poco subido de tono. Pero que se le va a hacer y discúlpenme por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero me pareció lo más adecuado.**_


End file.
